Family
by N3wbi3
Summary: Set after Debbie run off from getting her photo taken by all those kids and running off. So, while Mickey bored at the Gallagher's, a tear face, pissed off Debbie Gallagher come through the door. FYI-First chapter kinda rushed.


I sat at the Gallagher table alone. Lip was at college with Liam, Carl was with his girlfriend in detention, Fiona went to find Frank, Ian was out running again early now crashed on the couch, and Debbie was at-  
"I fucking hate it there!" Crashing through the door beside me, yelling her head off. I turned to her while she looked around the house. "Fiona!"  
"Out finding Frank." I said. She turned my way jumping a little. I watched while she turned away to wipe tears from her cheeks. She fiddled with the front of her shirt, like she was fixing the buttons. "You alright, Debbie?" I asked.  
"Why do you care?" Her voice was all cracked as she tried to yell at me. "Your just another stupid boy!" She ran up stairs kicking stupid toys left on the stairs in the process probably pretending it was some guys poor head.  
"Now, that just hurtful." Sarcasm all over my voice. She screamed again. Jesus, she needs to stop spending time with Mandy. I looked over at Ian for help but he was still sound asleep. This lot really can sleep through anything. I weighted my options of waiting for IAn to wake up, or Fiona showing up, but a loud crash from upstairs sounding and more yelling. And if this was anything like Mandy the house would be in ruins in less than five minutes. I got up walking up the stairs. After my foot left the last step a basketball came flying at my head. I lifted my arm up in time to have it bunch off, and bounce down the stairs. "Jesus. Debbie?" I looked in the boys room to see her pulling all the sheets off Carl's bed. "What are you doing?"  
"Look for Carl's biggest knife!" She said. She kept looking without sparing a glance my way.  
"Who you killing?" I questioned.  
"A boy asked me to the danced."  
"What? Isn't that a good thing for a girl?" I leaned against the door frame to have her look at me.  
"Not when he is your ex-boyfriends girlfriends step brother, who after asking me, took my shirt off and let kids take pictures of me and put all over the internet." She started to cry again. This time instead of yelling she ran to hug me. I awkward stood there while she cried. l moved to hug her back. I rubbed her back slight while she kept crying. And that when it hit me.  
"How about..." She pulled back to wipe her face. "We do this, Milkovich way?" She watched me for a second before finally nodding. "Alright then Gallagher. Let's go." She smiled up at me before dragging me down the stairs passed Ian who was now making eggs.  
"What are you two doing?" He looked between us as we shared a look.  
"Uhh..." We said in unison. "He's taking me to the library." Said Debbie.  
"Really?" Ian and I said in unison this time.  
"Yep!" She elbowed my ribs. I looked down at her with a raised eyebrows.  
"Bloody Gallaghers. Debbie wait outside." She didn't argue and walked out the door. I looked back at Ian, seeing him giving me a doubtful look. "Your sister just wanted help with something." I walked over grabbing his waist. He looked down with his expression turning to worry. I just smirked at him. "What's the worse that can happen?"  
"A Gallagher and a Milkovich... Yeah, you're right nothing ever bad happens with that combination." He said sarcastically, walking off.  
"If you're so worried then come." I suggested walking to the door.  
"Nah. I'll just wait here." He left for the lounge room. When I was halfway out the door all I heard was. "No guns."  
"Yeah,yeah." Shutting the door behind me, I walked down the steps to see Debbie hiding behind the wall at the bottom. "What you doing?"  
"Hiding." She stated.  
"I can see that. For what?" I moved down the rest of the stairs to see a set of teenage girls. "And they are?"  
"My friends."  
"And you're hiding because...?"  
"They'll make fun of me, too." I rolled my eyes, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.  
"Come on," I tugged her out from her hiding spot. The two girls saw us and hide behind a car. "Fucking idiots. Now, where would this guy be?" I asked walking down the side walk with Debbie practical trying to hide herself under my arm.  
"At school." She mumbled.  
"Off to school then."


End file.
